NBA 2K12
NBA 2K12 is a basketball video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It was released on October 4, 2011 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Wii and for the first time on iOS iPhone and iPad. For the first time in the series, buyers choose among three covers, featuring Larry Bird, Magic Johnson and Michael Jordan. It is the thirteenth installment in the NBA 2K series, the first in the series to have "built-in" support of 3D for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, and the first to include motion controls using the PlayStation Move. NBA 2K12 is the successor to video game NBA 2K11, and the predecessor to NBA 2K13 in the NBA 2K series. The game features Kevin Harlan, Clark Kellogg, and Steve Kerr as the commentators. While Kerr is a new addition to the series, his previous experience with the NBA Live series had already familiarized him with gamers and his addition truly adds immersion to the game. Doris Burke returns as the sideline reporter for a second year. The Greatest Mode They have new modes such as The Greatest Mode which includes 15 classic legends from older era's. For the first time ever you can even play in the 60's in black & white. From Bill Russell to Karl Malone you can unlock playable players and teams. List of legends and teams: *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar *(86–87 Los Angeles Lakers) *Larry Bird *(85–86 Boston Celtics) *Wilt Chamberlain *(71–72 Los Angeles Lakers) *Julius Erving *(84–85 Philadelphia 76ers) *Patrick Ewing *(94–95 New York Knicks) *Magic Johnson *(90–91 Los Angeles Lakers) *Michael Jordan *(92–93 Chicago Bulls) *Karl Malone *(97–98 Utah Jazz) *Hakeem Olajuwon *(93–94 Houston Rockets) *Scottie Pippen *(95–96 Chicago Bulls) *Oscar Robertson *(70–71 Milwaukee Bucks) *Bill Russell *(64–65 Boston Celtics) *John Stockton *(97–98 Utah Jazz) *Isiah Thomas *(88–89 Detroit Pistons) *Jerry West *(70–71 Los Angeles Lakers) My Player This year's My Player is greatly enhanced with new contract negotiations. When in your 4th season, you manually pick which teams are interested and you get to ask for more money or a player option. Last season, your starting overall was in the high 30's or lower 40's but now your starting overall is in the low 60's.What is also new: *My Player inclusion in magazines such as Dime, Sports Illustrated, 2KSneaks *My Player inclusion in commercials like the "Where Amazing Happens" commercial. Also, the Shoe Endorsement commercial where it features your Player's shoe. *Including many posters featuring one's My Player. For example, cracking the starting line-up with one's My Player grants the "Defend Your Home Court" poster, and another poster when you earn Confererence Player of the Month and Most Valuable Player. *Receipt of money based on the terms of one's My Player contract after the passage of two weeks in-game time. In-game currency can be spent on My Player Skill and Attribute Upgrades. Teams Atlanta Hawks Logo.png|Atlanta Hawks Boston Celtics Logo.png|Boston Celtics Charlotte Bobcats Logo.png|Charlotte Bobcats Chicago Bulls Logo.png|Chicago Bulls Cleveland Cavaliers Logo.png|Cleveland Cavaliers Dallas Mavericks Logo.png|Dallas Mavericks Denver Nuggets Logo.png|Denver Nuggets Detroit Pistons Logo.png|Detroit Pistons Golden State Warriors Logo.png|Golden State Warriors Houston Rockets Logo.png|Houston Rockets Indiana Pacers Logo.png|Indiana Pacers Los Angeles Clippers Logo.png|Los Angeles Clippers Los Angeles Lakers Logo.png|Los Angeles Lakers Memphis Grizzlies Logo.png|Memphis Grizzlies Miami Heat Logo.png|Miami Heat Milwaukee Bucks Logo.png|Milwaukee Bucks Minnesota Timberwolves Logo.png|Minnesota Timberwolves New Jersey Nets Logo.png|New Jersey Nets New Orleans Hornets Logo.png|New Orleans Hornets New York Knicks Logo.png|New York Knicks Oklahoma City Thunder Logo.png|Oklahoma City Thunder Orlando Magic Logo.gif|Orlando Magic Philadelphia 76ers Logo.png|Philadelphia 76ers Phoenix Suns Logo.png|Phoenix Suns Portland Trail Blazers Logo.png|Portland Trail Blazers Sacramento Kings Logo.png|Sacramento Kings San Antonio Spurs Logo.png|San Antonio Spurs Toronto Raptors Logo.png|Toronto Raptors Utah Jazz Logo.png|Utah Jazz Washington Wizards Logo.PNG|Washington WIzards Stadiums/Courts 76ers: Wells Fargo Center Bobcats: Time Warner Cable Arena Bucks: Bradley Center Bulls: United Center Cavaliers: Quicken Loans Arena Celtics: Celtics Arena Clippers: Staples Center (LAC) Grizzles: FedExFourm Hawks: Philips Arena Heat: American Airlines Arena Hornets: New Orleans Arena Jazz: Energy Solutions Arena Kings: Power Balance Pavilion Knicks: Knicks Arena Lakers: Staples Center (LAL) Magic: Amway Arena Mavericks: American Airlines Center Nets: Prudential Center Nuggets: Pepsi Center Pacers: Pacers Arena (Bankers Life Fieldhouse) Pistons: The Palace of Auburn Hills Raptors: Air Canada Centre Rockets: Rockets Arena (Toyota Center) Spurs: AT&T Center Suns: US Airways Center Thunder: Chesapeake Energy Arena Timberwolves: Target Center Trail Blazers: Rose Garden Warriors: Oracle Arena Wizards: Verizon Center See Also *Achievements *Screenshots *Videos ja:NBA 2K12 Category:Games Category:NBA 2K12 Category:Next gen games